Shameless Fanservice
by Unolai
Summary: Something Wicked Sidefic, can be read seperately. Jaiden is going through some serious hug-withdrawal. Can Hiei do anything to help? One-shot. LIME


**Prince Elmo:** (comes stomping in) Ladies and more ladies,

this story was removed, because it was _'you-based'_. I have no idea what that means, _don't really care to know either_, but I figure that I went wrong at not including any refrences to Jaiden's name or appearance. Seeing as none of my other stories were removed. I send them an email, requesting that they'd tell me what I had done wrong, but I never got a reply.

So, to the admin of this lovely website, that I adore so much: I hope it's according to the rules now and you might want to take a look at your inbox every once in a while...

To the lovely person who reported me: Thank you, sweetheart. I hope you know the meaning of sarcasm.

And to my loyal readers: I apologise for the inconvenience. It's my own fault for not having a big enough attentionspan to read the rules. (coughs)

**Keiko:** **Prince Elmo only owns Jaiden Sterling, the maincharacter of this story, who has a well-thought-through design and history. This is as much an insert-your-name-here-story, as I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Which I don't.**

* * *

The skies rumble with barely restrained thunder and the promise of rain. It has been three days. Three days since the guys went on a mission without you. Three days since the house has gone empty. Three days since your favourite cuddle-person has left. And you're going through some serious withdrawal!

The house has gone so quiet, that you leave the tv on at all times. Just to create some backgroundnoise. You put your plate on the coffeetable and sniffle pathetically.

You wish Kurama was here, so you could wrap your arms around his waist and hug him silly.

You wish Yusuke was here, so you could harrass him to see what kind of reaction you'd get this time.

You wish Kuwabara was here, so he could teach you how to play cards, even though you know already.

Heck, you even wish Hiei was here, so he could totally pretend you don't excist!

You sink low in your seat and pout. Even though Hiei didn't go along on the mission, he seems to be making an effort to spend as little time with you as possible. Your little crush on him went from "You have the prettiest eyebrows I have ever seen!" to "When you die, can I have you katana?".

A very uncharactaristic scowl darkens your features. He only comes inside the house to eat. As soon as he's done, he's out the window again in a blur.

"_Hm, speak of the devil and you'll step on his tail..."_

The demon jumps down from the windowsill. Behind him, the clouds flash and rumble. He makes his way towards the kitchen without even looking at you. You stick your tongue out at his back in a very childish way.

Turning back towards the tv, you change the channel to Comedy Central. Malcolm In The Middle is on!

"Where's the food?"

You tip your head backwards to look at Hiei, your own black with violet hair falling into your matching eyes.

"I ate it."

"There was a weeksupply of food in the fridge."

"Hey, I'm a growing girl! Not to mention that I'm too lazy to do the groceries."

"..."

"Oooh, that's such a scary face you're making!"

You can just barely attach yourself to Hiei's arm, as he turned to the window to leave. Throwing your full bodyweight into it, you pull him to a stop. A pretty amazing accomplishment, if you ask me.

"What?!" He literally growls out at you.

You make the most pathetic face you can muster and widen your violet eyes to make yourself look cute and innocent. The same face Bambi made when his mum got shot. "Please Hiei, don't go. This aloneness is getting to me! I can't stand it anymore! If you stay, I'll give you my Ben & Jerrie's. Besides, I think it's going to rain. You don't want to get all soaked, right?" As if on cue, the thunder rumbles loudly after a bright flash. You make your lowerlip tremble for extra effect.

Hiei jerks in arm out of your grasp with his eternal scowl on his face and turns back to the window. You pout at his descision. But to your surprise, he simply sits down on the windowsill and directs his stare to the flashing clouds outside.

With a smile that borders on insanity, you dash out the livingroom. Only to return with a bucket of BJ's a moment later.

You settle back on the couch and watch tv. Every once in a while, you sneak a glance at Hiei, who seems to be engrossed with his icecream. When you finally catch his eye, you give him a bright smile. Completely thankful for just his presence. With a "Hn." he turns to look out the window again. Maybe it's your imagination, but you swear that you saw him grin just now!

A flash, a loud bang and an even louder scream from you later, you're both plunged into semi-darkness.

"Oh noes, Malcolm! Where have you gone?!"

You get up and make your way over to the lightswitch. The light coming in from behind Hiei is enough to keep you from tripping over stuff. You flip the switch. Nothing.

"The power is out."

"Hn."

Now that the tv is out, you decide to continue to read the book Kurama gave you. You walk over to Hiei and sit down next to him on the floor with your book in your lap. The light coming from outside is just enough to read in. After five minutes of staring at everything else in the semi-dark room and pretending to read, you direct you attention to your favourite firedemon.

His hair is what had captured your attention when you first met. You already had a liking for guys with nice hair, but that liking turned into an all out fetish because of him. You want to run your fingers through it so bad, but you have a feeling that your hand would be harmed in some way if you do that.

Then were his eyes. The most lovely shade of red you have ever seen. Wether he's scowling or not, his eyes seem to display the same fire he uses in his attacks. The sparks of life, you know.

Everything about him radiats power. The way he looks, the way he talks, the way he fights. Especially the way he looks. You smile dreamily as you remember the one time you had seen him shirtless. It was during practise. You're not much of a fighter, but what little ability you have was rendered kaput when he had taken off his shirt.

"_I had been worthless that day. It was totally like 'When The Hot Guy With The Rockhard, Sexy Abs Attacks'. Hm...__My IQ instantly dropped twenty points!"_

A deep chuckle startles you out of your dreamy thoughts about Hiei's yummy abs. His cocky grin answers the question that had been on the tip of your tongue.

You blush darkly and slap your book in front of your heated face. "Hiei! Stay out of my head!!"

"I did stay out of your head. You were broadcasting." Oh, how you wish you could smack the smugness out of his voice...

With a groan, you pull up your legs and try to disappear behind your book.

"Meep!" You squeak when a pair of strong hands are wrapped around your hips, only to lift you straight off the ground and into a warm lap.

With one hand on his chest to steady you, you look up to make a sarcastic comment. He effectively shuts you up by softly brushing his mouth against yours. Your book falls from your numb fingers, as his arms pull you flush against his form. His bodyheat instantly warming you up.

Just as he pulls back, you press your hand to the back of his head and deepen the kiss. Your fingers playing with the soft, short hair at the nape of his neck. The tip of his tongue teases your bottom lip. You part your lips and Hiei strokes in between them. With skillful, slow thrusts he glides his tongue against yours. You mewl at the pleasurable sensation and let your unoccupied hand wander over his chest. His own warm hand tracing the length of you spine.

With one last peck, he pulls back to take in your flushed state with a smug grin on his face. His arms closing possessively around your waist. You can't help but snort.

"Oh, sure! Now that I've stroked you ego, you're suddenly affectionate..."

By applying pressure to the underside of your chin, he tips your head backwards. You can't suppress a dreamy sigh, when he almost lazily traces your neck with his kisses. A shiver crawls up your spine and he gently sucks on the spot where your pulse beat a quickening rythm underneath your skin.

You indulge in his closeness. Reaching up, you run both your hands through his thick, black hair. It's soft and smooth under your fingers, with no trace of gel anywhere.

"_Guess that rules out that theory..."_

It's your turn to smile smugly, when you see goosebumps arise on his arms. "Oh, my! Have I found a little firedemon turnon-spot?"

Your smugness is short-lived, when Hiei runs a hand over your ticklish sides and you jerk in his hold.

"Watch it, woman." His breath hot on the side of your neck.

You giggle. "Sorry." You couldn't have made that sound more like you didn't mean it, if you tried really hard.

You jerk in his hold again, when the lights and the tv suddenly turn back on. You blink rapidly at the sudden bright light. The demon completely ignores the change and runs his fangs softly over your skin.

With a gasp, you tilt your head to give him better access. Your hands in his hair holding him close. A sharp nip followed by a swipe of his tongue has you biting back a moan.

You run the tip of your finger lightly over the shell of his ear, which earns you a barely suppressed shiver. Continuing your light strokes, you tease the fine hair on the nape of his neck with the tips of your fingernails. His hand tightens on your thigh in response. You bury your face in his hair to smother your mewl of pleasure, when he applies light suction to the spot on your neck he had been torturing with his teeth.

"We better go inside before it starts to rain!"

Your head snaps up at Yusuke's voice and Hiei tenses underneath you. He leans back from you, while loosening the deathgrip he has on your waist. You take the hint and slide off his lap. But not before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

The frontdoor swings open, just as you place your book back on the coffeetable.

"My babies!!" You scream at the top of your lungs, before running up to Kuwabara. You lift up your arms and the big guy immediatly pulls you in for a hug. They had gotten used to your glomps, tackle-hugs and cuddles.

You pull back and hold him at armslength. Narrowing your violet eyes at him, you study his appearance. "Are you okay?"

At his nod, you quickly let go of him to wrap your arms around Kurama. "Thank god, you're back! I've been going through some serious hug-withdrawal."

Your head snaps towards Yusuke, your short hair flying, who suddenly bursts into laughter, while pointing at you. You frown at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well...It looks like you found a solution to your withdrawal..." He barely manages to gasp out inbetween laughing fits.

Your confusion reaches a whole new level when Kuwabara suddenly bursts out laughing too.

"Jaiden, maybe you should take a look in the mirror."

You turn back at Kurama, his eyes sparkling with amusement. The mirror in the hallway is quickly found.

And there you see, on your neck, a bright red hickey the size of a golfball, clashing horribly with your pale skin.

Words cannot describe the furious blush that spread across your face.

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** So yeah, I added like...Three refrences to Jaiden in the entire story, but they can't complain now, right?? (walks off giggling to herself)

**Kuwabara: **Prince Elmo would appreciate it if you voice your outrage at the removal of this story in the reviews section. :)

* * *


End file.
